Vuelta al Campamento
by Leca B
Summary: Es verano de nuevo, y Percy y Annabeth se preparan para volver al campamento después de su año en la universidad.


N/A:¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado un tiempo. He estado leyendo otras cosas y escribiendo sobre otros fandoms, pero cuando la Marca de Atenea salió, me arrastré de vuelta aquí. Esperen más de mi de ahora en adelante. Esta es una escena rápida que se me ocurrió para complacer a mi hermana, que me estaba rogando por Percabeth. Realmente esto es lo primero que escribí luego de estar ausente por como un año, así que estaba tratando de entender a los personajes de nuevo. Es solo un fluff sin objetivo, pero espero que resulte bien. Disfruten!

Y muchas gracias a Lady Kid, que tradujo la fic para mí.¡Gracias, querida!

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Heroes del Olimpo le pertenece a Rick Jordan, y lo amamos por eso!

Vuelta al Campamento

"¡Vamos, Percy!" Annabeth se quejó, apresurando a su novio que arrastraba los pies.

"Ya estoy yendo." Bostezó, abriendo tanto su boca que ella pensó que podría ver sus amígdalas.

"Vamos a llegar tarde." Le dijo por enésima vez.

"Un héroe nunca llega tarde, llega justo cuando tiene que hacerlo." Dijo pomposamente, y luego esbozó una sonrisa para demostrar que estaba bromeando. Annabeth rodó los ojos.

"Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Leo". Acusó. "¿Ya has empacado?"

"Si ..." dijo lentamente, arrastrándose al caminar, y mirando al vacío por un par de segundos.

Cuando ella lo vio de esa manera, su primera reacción fue de aprensión; después de todo lo que habían pasado, verlo así hizo que millones de posibilidades se le pasaran por la cabeza. Quizá él estaba teniendo una visión, o tal vez estaba poseído, o... Percy bostezó ruidosamente de nuevo y ella suspiró con alivio. No era más que cansancio. Percy había pasado la última semana estudiando para sus exámenes finales, teniendo al café y al cereal como sus únicos compañeros en aquellas largas noches de estudio. Annabeth no pudo contener una sonrisa. Había estudiado con tanta fuerza, que ella no podía evitar estar muy orgullosa de él. Sin embargo, su aspecto era realmente malo; su pelo oscuro estaba revuelto de una manera imposible, se veía un poco pálido y tenía oscuras bolsas púrpura bajo los ojos. Sus párpados se deslizaban hacia abajo aunque trataba de disimularlo.

Ella sonrió con simpatía y se acercó a Percy, sentándose a su lado en el sofá, pasando los dedos por su pelo con dulzura.

"¿Quieres ir mañana? Te ves agotado." Los ojos de Percy se abrieron ante la sugerencia.

"¡No! De ninguna manera. ¡Es el campamento, Annabeth!"

"Todavía estará allí mañana".

Ambos se detuvieron por un momento para apreciar la verdad de esas palabras. Durante mucho tiempo no habían estado seguros de si el campamento todavía estaría allí al día siguiente. ¿Realmente habían pasado solo tres años desde que ellos habían evitado el fin del mundo... por segunda vez?

"Si ..." dijo en voz baja, sonriéndole a ella. "Lo estará." Él se inclinó para besarla, pero se le escapó un bostezo antes de que pudiera lograrlo. Annabeth se rió.

"Está bien, Cerebro de Algas. Sólo tienes que ir a la cama." Él asintió con un gesto soñoliento, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacudió la cabeza con terquedad.

"No, vamos a ir."

"Percy ..." ella comenzó, pero él la interrumpió.

"Puedo dormir en el coche de camino. Vamos. Me muero de ganas de ver el campamento, y a todo el mundo, y quiero saber lo que han hecho para arreglar el pabellón después de 'La guerra de comida más épica de la historia'. " Ella rodó los ojos.

"No hables de ello como si fuera una gran hazaña."

"Annabeth. Tú participaste. Eso fue una hazaña". Ella se sonrojó, un poco avergonzada.

"Eso fue tan infantil de mi parte." Percy sonrió.

"Eso fue increíble de tu parte." Él la miró, esperando su respuesta. Annabeth se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego habló.

"Fue bastante épica". Admitió a regañadientes. Percy le sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y tirando de ella hacia él. Annabeth se echó a reír cuando él comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello y su hombro.

"Fue la guerra de comida más épica de la historia, tú eres la novia más épica de la Historia. Ahora vamos a ir al campamento más épico de la Historia." Dijo alegremente, poniéndose de pie con un repentino estallido de energía, levantándola y llevándola hacia la puerta.

"¡Percy!" Ella se rió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantener el equilibrio.

"¡Hacia el Campamento Mestizo!" Exclamó dramáticamente.

"¡Espera!"

"No hay tiempo que perder!"

"Percy, se te olvidó nuestro equipaje!" Él se detuvo en la puerta.

"Oh". Dijo tímidamente, soltándola.

"Sí, oh." Ella se echó a reír, caminó a su habitación y recogió sus mochilas. Ella se detuvo un momento, la mochila de Percy era demasiado liviana. Era extraño. La dejó caer en la cama y abrió la cremallera. Adentro había una camiseta naranja y, curiosamente, un frasco de café en polvo. Ella levantó una ceja. "Percy, ¿dónde pusiste tus cosas?" dijo llamando a su novio en la sala de estar.

"¡En mi mochila azul!" Ella miró hacia abajo. Esa era la mochila azul. Lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

"Percy, ¡tú dijiste que la habías preparado!"

"¡Lo hice!, ¡anoche!" Annabeth cogió la mochila y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar, entregándole su mochila azul. El chico miró dentro de ella, frunciendo el ceño con una mirada de confusión en el rostro. Percy sacó el tarro de café y la miró con perplejidad. "¿Qué en el Hades ...?"

"Así es." Ella dijo, cruzando los brazos. Dejó el frasco en el estante de la televisión y se volvió hacia su mochila. Buscó adentro por un tiempo, pero no encontró nada más. Paro de buscar cuando descubrió que era algo inútil. Annabeth enarcó una ceja y él sonrió tímidamente.

"Creo que empecé a hacerlo."

"¡Percy!"


End file.
